Geyser Basin
Geyser Basin is the territory that belongs to the Hell Hounds Pack. May 1997 Alpha female Dolly was up first at the Hell Hound's den side. Despite it being still winter, it was warmer living by the hot water volcanos. The best thing about living near the steaming water during winter was because herds of elks, moose and bison wandered into Hell Hound's territory. Dolly waited for the others to join her. Aniju Aura 04:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Humphry joined Dolly. He licked her nack Meerkats123 14:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Dolly climbed up on a rock and sat down waiting for the others to wake up. After sometime the Hell Hounds began to wake up. Dolly wandered off alone to do some hunting. Aniju Aura 16:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Humphy fallowed Dolly He located an elk stuck in the snowMeerkats123 20:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Nikita emerged next and found herself alone. She waited for the others to wake up and a join her. Sir Rock 09:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dolly managed to loose Humphry when he was distracted by the elk. She wandered of into the forest where she caught herself a hare. Aniju Aura 09:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Humphry returned home and sat with Nikita Meerkats123 15:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Nikita was ready to go hunting so he walked off from the ben side. She managed to real locate the elk herd Humphry had seen. She looked at the herd trying to fit a weak animal but all these were heathly and there was no new born calves. Niktia would have to look else where. It would be easier to take down an adult elk if the other Hell Hounds joined her. Sir Rock 11:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Humphry spotted an elk that was limping He barked to alert the pack Meerkats123 12:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Nikita didn't see any elk with an injury so she didn't bother with Humphry. She already scanned the herd and she looked again and still didn't see what he saw. Nikita moved on. Sir Rock 23:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dolly notice something in the wood with her. She finished off the last of her breakfast and went to investigate it. She was pretty far away from the rest of the pack by now. Aniju Aura 18:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Vincent had wandered on to the geysers to get away from his family. He had chased of Sabota but the Rascals were in turmoil. Vincent soon spotted the alpha female of the Hell Hounds from a far. He croched down out of sight behind a bush. He never seen such a beautiful she-wolf before. Sir Rock 01:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly notice the Rascal male from where he lay. She never seen such a handsome wolf before. She stay where she lay unsure what to do. She put her ears back and wagged her tail trying to appeare no threatening as possible. Aniju Aura 01:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vincent was surpise that the Hell Hound female was not running away. He slowly started to creep forward wagging his tail. He yep in a playfull manner. Sir Rock 01:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly was interested in the new male even if the Hell Hounds and Rascals were rivals. Dolly rolled on to her side, wagging her tail and yep playfully as well. Aniju Aura 01:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vincent slowly made his way over the Dolly and lay down next to her. He licked her on the ear. Sir Rock 01:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dolly licked Vincent back on the nose. She jumped up, yepping an dyapping in play. She then lead Vincent away into the forest so no one would desturb them. She stayed with the Rascals male for a few hours while the rest of the pack were out hunting. Aniju Aura 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers Category:Eole Play Centers